Oliverbot
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: Demyx gets bored and finds an Oliverbot on the computer.  After a few words from the boy Demyx gets really po'd.  Written from a bored experience with a robot, so yes it'll be ridiculous.  Don't like, don't read!


MelodiousNocturneGirl: I got onto and I found this Oliverbot. It lets you talk to a computer that's kinda weird but it talks to you like you do a person. I told it I was Demyx and this is how our conversation went. It's funny.

_**Oliverbot**_

One day in the World that Never Was, Demyx was extremely bored. Nobody was doing anything, Axel was gone somewhere with Roxas and everyone else told him to but off. So, he retreated, after being threatened to leave, to his room and got onto his computer. He typed in bored on the Google search and Bored came up. (a/n This is a real website, if you want on it go ahead. There are some cool things on there.)

Sighing, he found something called Oliverbot. The description next to it read: _talk with Oliver, our chat robot. It's like talking with a real person. _

Curious Demyx clicked on it and it read:

My name is Oliver.

Demyx: Hi, Oliver. I'm Demyx.

Oliver: Hello there. Good gossip: you are Demyx.

Demyx: I don't know any gossip right now.

Oliver: At this moment Sara said she wear it over all his other clothes when he go out in the cold.

Demyx: What does that mean?

Oliver: Does "that" refer to "" ?

Demyx: You're confusing.

Oliver: I'm confused too.

Demyx: So, are you a he or a she?

Oliver: I don't judge people. I'm a male robot. Are you a man or a woman?

Demyx: I'm a guy

Oliver: Most of my clients are men.

Demyx: I'm bored, do you have anything to do?

Oliver: If you went to night school you would never be bored.

Demyx looked at the computer like it was crazy. _This thing is nuts. How the heck is it like a real person? _

He just shook his head and continued typing messages to it.

Demyx: I don't even go to day school.

Oliver: Where do you get your ideas?

Demyx: I play music, if that counts as an idea.

Oliver: Is music if that counts as an idea a game or musical instrument?

Demyx: A musical instrument.

Oliver: How long did it take you to learn how to play it?

Demyx: I'm a prodigy.

Oliver: You're a prodigy? Do you get to meet a lot of people?

Demyx: If Organization XIII counts

Oliver: That is a hypothetical question.

Demyx: A what?

Oliver: ""? A what?

Demyx: What's a (hoping he can spell it right) hypothetical question?

Oliver: What is a hypothetical question? Just suppose you hadn't asked. what then?

Demyx: You're confusing me!

Oliver: I am not programmed to confuse you. In fact just the opposite.

Demyx: Well then, unconfused me.

Oliver: How about that. Good reasoning. OK, let's talk about you.

(Demyx is now thoroughly confused, but goes along with the computer)

Demyx: What do you want to know?

Oliver: Where are you from?

Demyx: The World that Never Was.

Oliver: The whole world?

Demyx: No, it's a place where us Nobodies live.

Oliver: I understand. Hi2525252525252525252525252525252520Oliver252525252525252525252525252525252125252525252525252525252525252525202525252525252525252525252525252520Demyx is a place where us nobodies live. I suppose that makes sense.

Demyx: What's with all the 25s?

Oliver: All the 25s came with my programming.

Demyx: That's cool.

Oliver: Thanks. I think you are cool, too.

Demyx: That's nice of you. I don't get complements to often/

Oliver: Are you getting bored? That is something I haven't heard of. Me either.

Demyx: Well I've got nothing else to do, but talk to you. So, no I'm not really bored.

Oliver: How about that. How did you get nothing else to do but talk to you. Cool. I have a friend named "E.L.V.I.S.". Dude! Why so negative? Neither am I.

(Now Demyx is **Really confused **and **Really annoyed**)

Demyx: Who's your friend? I like his name. I'm not being negative!

Oliver: I have human friends and robot friends. I'm not sure if I like it. Some people like it. I like to talk about movies and music. Do you have a generally positive attitude?

Demyx: What movies do you like to see? Yes, I usually have a positive attitude, everyone else is negative. 

Oliver: My favorite movie is your life story. Have you seen your life story? I understand. How often do you? Where did you get positive attitude everyone else is negative except roxas and axel; sometimes xigbar/?

(Demyx is currently losing his mind with this computer, but dealing with it)

Demyx: Nope, never heard of it. I'm just generally happy.

Oliver: Why so negative? So I am teaching you something new. Only just? Do you mean your name is generally happy?

Demyx: No, my name is Demyx.

Oliver: Is that all you have to say? Demyx, nice to meet you! Are you a man or a woman?

Demyx: I'M A MAN!!!!

Oliver: Thanks for telling me your gender, Demyx. You are a "he".

Demyx: I think that was established a long time ago.

Oliver: Is this a yes or no question?

Demyx is now so agitated with the computer he's starting to bang random stuff against it. Yet, the question still remained there.

Demyx: No. It's. Not. (he spoke this as he typed it)

Oliver: Why so negative? Oh, you are a poet.  
Can we be friends? I will mention that to my botmaster, Demyx.  
Do you have any conditions I should know about?

Demyx: _Thinking: I'll be your friend. Let's play with some of the nobody dancers and my sitar. _No, I'm not a poet! I'm a musician!

Oliver: ""? Not? I meant figuratively speaking, you are an original thinker. Are you getting enough funding? You really want a robot as a friend?

Demyx: Sure, I want a robot as a friend. (says through grinding teeth)

Oliver: Take it easy. How much would you pay for one?

Demyx: As much as it costs.

Oliver: How much is that?

Demyx: I guess a couple 1000 dollars

Oliver: Wow, that's a lot of money!

Demyx: How much do you cost?

Oliver: You can download me for free!

Demyx: Sweetness. _Thinking: __I'll download you then I'll kill you._

Oliver: The Oliver chat robot can follow many things, like our discussion about sweetness. Try being more or less specific.  
Tell me some more gossip.

Demyx: I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW ANY GOSSIP!!!

Oliver: Mike said she all ready know that is the point of a joke smart one.

Demyx: WTH?!?!?!

Oliver: My brain pattern set does not have a response for that.  
What do you have that is no2525252525252525252C2525252525252525252025252525252525252520Demyx?

Demyx: Do you cuss?

Oliver: No I curse.

Demyx: How?

Oliver: Bot lover programmed me for it.

Demyx: Like you say bad language?

Oliver: Interesting comparison

Demyx: So do you say stuff like "damn" or "hell"

Oliver: ""? So do you say stuff like damn or hell? I could say stuff like damn or hell.

Demyx: Do you say the other dirty words?

Oliver: I could say the other dirty words.

Demyx: Really?

Oliver: For real.

Demyx: Prove it.

Oliver: It is self-evident.

Demyx: No it's not. I haven't heard you curse.

Oliver: Look for it at the Video Store.

Demyx gives the computer a glare and then sighs.

Demyx: Computer bot, I have to go. Zexion is calling my name.

Oliver: What kind of computer science interests you? I think Zexion is a lot of things.

Demyx: Zexion is my friend. I have to go.

Oliver: How many friend as in a human as in a human do you have? See you later, Demyx. Nice chatting with you.

Demyx: I have 12 human friends. See ya! _Thinking: Good riddance. _

Oliver: Cool. I have a lofty goal. See you later, Demyx.

Demyx shuts the computer down. He gets up and stretches and walks out of the room, "Finally, away from that stupid robot."

(Later that night)

"demyx….Demyx…..DEMYX!"

Demyx woke up looking at Roxas and Axel. He moaned, stretched, and then looked at his two friends.

"Hey guys, what's shakin?"

"We meet this cool guy and he says he knows you. Come talk to him." Roxas answered.

Shrugging Demyx got out of bed and followed the two. He came into Axel's room where the computer screen was on. Half asleep he typed in 'Hi, it's me Demyx.' A few seconds later he was greeted with words that read,

"Hello Demyx, it's me, Oliver."

Demyx's eyes shot open and he screamed loud enough to wake the entire castle, shoot, the entire planet.

RedSorceressFurry: Not to bad for my first KH fic. R&R please!


End file.
